To be together
by jesse15
Summary: Tony and Michelle after season 2. Just pure drama and romance for the fun of it!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've finally written something again after a huge break. I've struggled so much with writing lately so I apologise if this is complete crap! Anyways this is set straight after season 2. I hope you enjoy - thanks for taking the time to read.**

Michelle couldn't believe she had let her friends talk her into this. Tonight was the last night in the world she needed to be going out to the pub with everyone but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Jo and Sarah seemed convinced that dragging her out for some drinks was exactly what she needed right now to take her mind off work.

After she had taken her brother home and got him settled she had headed back to her own apartment and fallen asleep for the rest of the day. She woke to the banging of her friends at her door at 8pm. No longer sleep deprived she did feel better but she wasn't sure she was up for a big night out. On the other hand she was glad to not be sitting on the couch by herself depressed over Tony and the day they had just been through.

They had only been sitting at their table for 20 minutes before a group of men decided to join them. She excused herself from the booth to get some more drinks. The last thing she wanted was to have to make small talk with a group of sleazy men. She stood at the bar for a few moments finishing a glass of wine. She surveyed the room and almost dropped her glass when she spotted Tony in the corner of the pub.

He was face to face with another man and they looked like they were about to kill each other. The other guy was ramming his finger into Tony's chest and shouting in his face. Tony wasn't backing down, he was standing confidently and smirking at the man. After a few seconds Tony grabbed the mans hand and spoke quietly into his ear before pushing him away. Michelle was surprised to see the other man shrink away and leave Tony alone.

She left her glass on the bar and raced over to his side.

"Tony."

He spun around, surprise evident in his eyes. He looked embarrassed to be caught in this state. "Michelle…what are you doing here?"

"I umm…I'm just here with some friends. What just happened with that man?"

Tony dropped his eye contact with her and found his beer on the table. "Nothing…it was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing. He looked like he wanted to pound you…"

Tony took a sip from his drink and then interrupted her. "Ahhh but he didn't."

"Well are you ok? Why were you fighting with him?"

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it."

Michelle didn't know how to respond, so she didn't, she simply nodded at him. They stood staring at one another for a few moments before finally Tony changed the subject.

"Who are you here with?"

Michelle turned over her shoulder and pointed to her friends who were now in the company of about 10 men. "My girlfriends Sarah and Jo."

Tony's entire body swayed as he leaned over to have a look. "And the group of men would be…"

Michelle could hear the jealousy in his voice and it was even more obvious when he snapped his chair back and sat down skulling his drink. From someone so good at usually keeping his emotions at bay it was strange for Michelle to watch him act so openly. This was the first time she had ever seen him drunk.

"I don't know, they just came over and sat with us. I don't know who they are."

Tony looked away from her and spoke sarcastically. "Sure…"

"What's wrong with you Tony?"

"Nothing is wrong Michelle. Why don't you go back to your friends, it looks like you have got a big night planned."

Michelle sat down on the seat across from him. As much as she knew it was the drink because Tony never spoke to her like this, it didn't hurt any less. "It's not like I'm interested in any of them Tony, I don't even know them. I'd rather know that you are ok."

Tony's dark eyes glared at her. A small smirk crossed his face and he shook his head slowly. "I've told you I am fine…"

"You're drunk Tony."

He looked a little surprised at first and then almost embarrassed. "Is that a problem? I don't have to work tomorrow."

"No, it's not a problem." There was so much else she wanted to say but wouldn't. His defensiveness was rattling her. "Are you here with anyone?"

Tony kept his eyes glued to the table between them. "Dave is still here somewhere, I think."

"How are you going to get home?"

Tony rubbed his neck. "Look Michelle, I can take care of myself." He hated being so cold to her but he was embarrassed at her finding him in this situation and he was having trouble controlling his emotions. Seeing Michelle had come out with her friends and meeting other men had thrown him for six. Then he felt angry with himself for even feeling that way, he couldn't expect she would be at home by herself waiting for him to do something about his feelings.

Michelle leaned forward leaving only a small space between them. "Did I say you couldn't? Would you rather I just left you?"

Tony panicked at the thought of things being left like this between them. "No…..God, I'm sorry Michelle."

Michelle's face softened a little when he apologised. "Do you want to talk Tony?"

He stood up. "No. I want another drink…can I get you anything?"

Michelle stood with him and placed her hand on his arm gently. "Another beer isn't going to make you feel better Tony."

Tony stood shocked. His eyes darted between her hand on his arm and her eyes. She could see straight through him which comforted him as much as it scared him. He knew getting drunk wasn't going to make the last 30 hours any easier to handle but he hadn't known what else to do. He was finding it impossible to keep his emotions inside, he could feel himself starting to shake. She was waiting for him to say something but he was lost for words. No pathetic excuse was going to cut it with Michelle and he didn't have the strength to be defensive with her anymore.

Michelle couldn't believe how torn Tony looked. To anyone else he might have looked angered beyond belief but she could see that it was pain radiating through his eyes. She raised her other hand to his arm. "It's ok Tony…"

Without thinking anymore, Tony reached both of his hands up and cupped her face before leaning forward and kissing her, much like she had done with him in the early hours of the morning. He pushed himself up against her backing her body into the wall. He was hungry to taste her, hold her and feel her arms around him.

Her hands raised and then dropped back to his shoulders in shock. His stubble scratched her face and his strength kept her pinned tightly against the wall. He opened her mouth with his lips and deepened the kiss. Michelle's legs went weak as he trailed his hands around her neck. No one had ever kissed her with so much intensity before, no one had held her with so much desire - it was the most passionate kiss she could have ever imagined.

Tony ran his lips across her cheek and closed them around her earlobe. The sound of her panting made him suck on her neck even harder. He stopped when he heard her whisper his name. He pulled back slightly so that their faces were only an inch apart.

Through short, heavy breaths Tony apologised. "I'm so sorry Michelle. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you…"

Michelle stopped him by placing her finger across his lips. "It's ok…"

Tony shook his head. "No, it's not. I had…"

Michelle kissed his lips gently to quieten him before kissing his cheek. As she did this she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to pull him back into her. Tony fell into her embrace throwing his arms around her waist closing any space left between them. They both gripped on to each other as they hugged and Tony realised how much he had needed this. He felt so good in her arms, this was the feeling he had been searching for and now more then ever he understood that Michelle was the only one that could make him feel this way. He didn't want to let her go, he could feel her hand so softly stroking the back of his head and her voice was so gentle in his ear. "I'm here Tony. Everything is going to be ok, I promise."

Michelle wasn't going to break the hug, she would hold him for as long as he needed to be held. With their chests pressed so tightly together she could feel his heart racing and hear him trying to take long deep breaths. After a couple of minutes Tony pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Thank you."

Michelle nodded her head and smiled shyly. She wanted to be able to do so much more for him but she didn't know what. Out of the corner of her eye she could see who she guessed was Tony's friend Dave approaching them. Once Tony saw him too they both began to separate until they were standing side by side.

Dave grinned at Michelle and said hello before turning his attention to Tony. "I'm going to take Julia home, will you be right Tony?"

Tony put his hand out to shake Dave's. "I'll be fine. Have a good night."

Dave gave Tony a cheeky smile before turning away. "Oh I will."

As Tony turned back to Michelle he swayed from side to side and had to grab the chair to steady himself. Michelle held his arm. "Come on Tony, I'll share a cab with you."

Tony smiled. He knew Michelle was worried about him and wanted to make sure he got home safely and he appreciated her subtle way of going about it. He wanted to do a lot more than share a cab with her but he decided this was a good start. He nodded his head and excused himself to go to the bathroom first. Michelle told him she would say goodbye to her friends and meet him at the door.

She watched him struggle to the men's room before heading back over to Sarah and Jo who were now both engrossed in conversation with just a few of the men. She leaned over the back of the couch between them and explained that she had met up with Tony and was going to share a cab with him home. They both looked over their shoulders in time to see Tony trying to make his way to the front door. He used just about every chair in sight to steady himself and stopped many times just to keep his balance.

Sarah took Michelle's hand. "Ok, he is gorgeous, but he is really drunk Chelle."

"I know, that's why I am going with him, I want to make sure he is ok." She didn't bother mentioning that she couldn't bare the thought of having to say goodbye to him.

"I saw him kiss you Chelle. Are you sure you are going to be ok?"

Michelle smiled. "Don't worry Sare. Have a good night, ok?"

Michelle said goodbye quickly before rushing back over to Tony who was now bent over with his hands on his knees. She trailed her hand across his back to get his attention. "Are you alright? Ready to go?"

Tony was cursing himself for drinking so much. He couldn't believe how much trouble he was having focusing on everything, no matter what he did he couldn't make the world stop spinning. He stood up and took her hand. "Ready."

It only took a moment to hail a cab and before they knew it they were almost at Tony's. He had held Michelle's hand tightly the entire way. He didn't want Michelle to leave him, although in his condition he could understand if she couldn't get away fast enough.

As they slowed down at Tony's apartment Michelle went to pay the driver but Tony told her to put her money away as he handed the driver more than enough to cover the fare. Michelle slid out of the taxi behind him and held on to his arm. He felt so relieved that she had gotten out as well.

"Michelle you don't have to do this…"

She laughed. "Are you going to even try and tell me you don't need my help getting up that lot of stairs?"

He looked at the steep climb and then back at Michelle as she continued to giggle. "No, I doubt I could even convince myself."

As they climbed the stairs together, Michelle worried about Tony. She didn't want to leave him like this tonight. It wasn't that he was so drunk, it was that she knew he shouldn't be alone right now. There should be someone there to look after him and hold him and she wanted to be that person.

She helped him with his keys and opening the door. Before she had a chance to say anything he had taken her hand and pulled her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You are all so sweet and it is such a good feeling to get great messages like that! Keeps me motivated to write faster! I've had lots of people ask me to continue the other stories and I'll try and get to them soon. Once again, thanks for the encouragement. Here is the next chapter. It's got sexual references etc... nothing too bad but maybe not for kids, lol. Enjoy...**

**p/s - If there is something you want to see in this story let me know!**

Once inside Tony stood in his hallway looking aimlessly around his apartment. Michelle started walking down the hall towards the kitchen. "Do you want some water Tony?"

He followed her. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

After she had handed him a huge glass of water she watched him down it in seconds. He was starting to look very pale. "Tony…"

"I don't feel so good."

Michelle smiled affectionately at him. "Lets get you to bed then, you just need some sleep."

Tony began to make his way to his bedroom. He turned to see Michelle still standing in the kitchen watching him. "You're not going to leave are you?"

Michelle's heart skipped a beat as she shook her head and followed him into his bedroom. She wondered what she was suppose to do next. Should she help him change? Sleep on the couch? Tony wasn't much help as he seemed to be deciding on the spot what he wanted, and it was hard for her to figure out what he was thinking.

Tony started to make his way to his bathroom and then seemed to change his mind and start to head towards his bed. He stopped at the end of it and then slowly reached his hands out to the bed and then began to crawl onto it. Finally he lay on his back and looked over at Michelle who was still hovering in the doorway.

"Are you just going to go to sleep like that Tony?"

He patted the bed next to him as he spoke. "I don't think I can manage washing up right now. I can't believe I drunk so much, I am so sorry Michelle."

Michelle grabbed a face washer from his bathroom along with some more water for him. She walked back over to Tony and sat next to him on the side of the bed. "Please stop apologising Tony, just let me look after you."

Tony closed his eyes and laid his head back into the pillow as she wiped his face with the cool cloth. "That feels nice."

Michelle doted on him as she wiped his face and had him drink some more water. She felt him begin to rub his hand up and down her arm and then across her back, it felt so nice, she wished they could keep this moment. She felt his hand trail up to her chin and she looked down to see him slowly open his again.

"You know Michelle, what I wanted to do tonight was visit you."

"Why didn't you?"

Tony sighed and began playing gently with one of her curls. "I don't know. I didn't know if you would want me to. I was so stressed I knew I would be horrible company and that's the last thing you should have to put up with right now."

Michelle put her hand down on the other side of his body so that she was leaning over him. "I wish you had. I feel better in your company Tony."

They stared at each other affectionately for a moment. Michelle desperately wanted to kiss him but wasn't sure he was even up to it so instead she broke the moment by sliding down the bed to his feet where she began taking off his shoes.

A part of Tony didn't like that it was Michelle having to look after him and not him caring for her but a bigger part of him felt so good having someone look after him for once. He had gotten use to never needing anyone but right now he did need someone and it was the best feeling in the world that he had Michelle there for him.

He smiled at her as she removed the last shoe. Suddenely he was dying for the toilet again. He almost jumped up. "I need the bathroom…again."

He heard her giggle a little as he stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door.

Michelle stood at the end of his bed and waited for him. As he walked back out he gabbed the bottom of his shirt and ripped it over his head. Her eyes just about popped out of her head and she had to force herself to concentrate on not staring at his chest. She couldn't believe how tanned and toned he was. The sight of his bare chest was enough to make her stomach flutter and a smile grace her face. He seemed oblivious to the reaction he had just caused within her as he made his way to his dresser.

He pulled out a t-shirt and some boxer shorts. "You won't be comfortable sleeping in that…you want to put these on?"

Michelle stumbled with her words. She was still trying to come to grips with the sight of him half naked as well as the idea that he clearly expected her to be staying here with him. "Umm…ok, thanks."

She grabbed the clothes and headed into his bathroom and closed the door. She kept telling herself over and over to stay calm but it didn't help at all. All she could think about was wether or not Tony would have stripped down to his boxer shorts or not.

Tony was in bed with the covers up to his chin by the time she emerged from his bathroom. He smiled cheekily at her as she crossed the room. He pulled the covers to the side and motioned for her to get in.

As she slid into the bed she tried to break the awkward silence. "I certainly didn't think I'd end up sleeping here like this tonight."

Tony rolled onto his side and ran his hand across her stomach. "I'm so happy you are here. And….you look adorable in those…"

Michelle blushed. "Are you just in your boxers too?"

Tony ran his bare leg up Michelle's and she gasped in shock. He laughed at her reaction. He took the opportunity to position himself on top of her and start kissing her neck. "Is this ok?"

Michelle started kissing his cheek and pushed herself up into him. "Does that answer your question?"

Tony lifted his head, grinned and looked her in the eyes. "You know….I don't think you are quite as innocent as you look."

Michelle giggled. "What makes you think that?"

Tony pushed his lower body into hers and then ran his hands up and down the side of her body. "You know exactly what you are doing to me." He pushed himself into her again to emphasize his point.

"You know I could say the same about you…"

Tony kissed her briefly but passionately. "Michelle, I could never claim to be innocent around you."

"You've done a pretty good job of it at work so far…" She stopped herself hoping she hadn't just ruined the mood.

Tony thought for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah but now you are lying in my arms, in my shirt and boxer shorts and there are no bastards from division to interrupt us."

Michelle surprised him by pulling his face to hers and kissing him passionately. He heard her moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Within seconds her hands were running up and down his bare back driving him crazy. He could feel her body swaying slightly beneath his and he knew he had never been more turned on in his life before.

He slid his hand inside of her top and ran it up her stomach expecting to trace his hand over her bra but instead he was met with her bare breast. He groaned and hesitated for a second before cupping her roughly in his hand. He then pushed her shirt up over her chest and then looked up at her and smiled. "See…not so innocent."

At first Michelle was going to launch into an explanation that she never slept with a bra on but quickly decided against it when she saw him lower his head and begin to suck on her nipple. His touch was unbelievable, she had to remind herself to keep breathing as she watched him work his way over her chest. She could feel how turned on his was as he continued to push himself into her.

The more intense things became Michelle started to worry about how much of this was Tony and how much of this was the alcohol. What if he regretted this in the morning? What if he couldn't even remember in the morning? She gripped his hair and whispered his name. "Tony…"

He stopped and lifted his head, immediately spotting the hesitation in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Ummm…"

Tony slid back up her body and held her in his arms. "Talk to me Michelle. Am I rushing you?"

Michelle felt silly explaining how she was feeling but decided it was better to be honest. "It's just you have had a lot to drink and I don't know if this is really…"

Ton finished for her. "what I want?"

Michelle nodded shyly.

"I've wanted this since the moment we met Michelle. If you don't feel comfortable, we don't have to do anything, I'd be so happy just to have you in my arms."

"It's not that I feel uncomfortable…it's just…I mean what if you regret…"

Tony kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, I understand how you feel. You are worried this is happening because I've had so much to drink. The only thing I could ever regret with you was rushing you into something you had any doubts about." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Are you disappointed?"

Tony looked at the worry in her eyes and wished he knew how to ease it. He hadn't meant to be so forward with her. "How could I be disappointed? I've got you here in my arms don't I?"

Seeing her smile reappear he rolled onto his side bringing her with him. He kept her body tucked tightly with his and kissed her neck. Michelle relaxed into him and they both lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes listening to each other breathe.

"Thanks Tony."

"No thank you Michelle."

Tony was the first to fall asleep. It didn't take him long, once he knew things were ok with Michelle and he had her body wrapped up in his it was easy to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews - you guys rock!**

Surprisingly, Tony was the first to wake. It took a long time for everything that had happened to register. They were still in the same position they had fallen asleep in. It had been a warm night and the covers were down by their feet and as a result of Tony's hands around her waist, Michelle's t-shirt had ridden up her body. Tony stared at her stomach and delicate frame in his boxer shorts and top. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. He would have been happy to watch her all day but he desperately needed the bathroom. He tried to be as gentle as possible as he slid out of her arms and off the bed. She stirred slightly but then seemed to fall back asleep.

When he was in the bathroom he heard Michelle's phone ringing, she caught it after the 3rd ring. He stepped back into the bedroom to see Michelle sitting up in his bed talking.

"Yes this is Michelle Dessler….is he ok? No…no…I'll be there, I can't be there until later on today but I'll be there….thank you."

She hung up her phone and sat staring at it. Tony cleared his throat and made his way over to her. "Michelle, is everything ok?"

She looked at Tony briefly but quickly looked down again. "Umm, I need to go. I'm sorry but I really need to go."

"Michelle, what is it? What's going on?"

Michelle jumped out of his bed and started to find her clothes. "I have to go….where are my pants? Shit…oh shit."

Tony put his hand on her arm to make her stand still. Finally she looked at up at him and he could see that her eyes were watery and her bottom lip was quivering almost out of control. He couldn't believe how much it hurt to see her this way. "Michelle…"

As soon as she heard him say her name she had to look away and try and concentrate on gathering her things. His voice was so soothing and his eyes were studying her looking for answers. She didn't want to cry, if she started she might not be able to stop. He was waiting for an answer, but she wasn't sure how to give him one without completely losing it. "I have to change…"

She tried to step forward but Tony grabbed her hand and placed his other one firmly on her cheek. "Look at me." He demanded.

Tony's tone of voice had taken Michelle by surprise and she automatically did as he asked. Once she was looking him directly in the eyes he gently traced his thumb on her cheek as he spoke softly this time. "What is wrong?"

"That was the hospital, my dad has had a heart attack."

Tony pulled her body into his and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. What did they say? Where is he?"

Michelle gripped on to Tony's bare chest and pushed her eyes into him hoping to stop the tears. She had to be strong right now and she wasn't prepared to let herself fall apart, for her father's sake as well as Tony's – she didn't want him to see her like that. His warmth felt so good but she only allowed herself to be comforted by it for a moment before she pulled back. "He is in Chicago, and I'm the only one he has got."

Tony was trying to keep her close but she was making it difficult for him. "What about Danny…or your mom?"

Michelle shook her head. "You saw him yesterday, he is not in any condition to be there for Dad. And mum and dad split up years ago. I just need to be there for him Tony."

"I understand Michelle, but you need to take a moment to calm down first."

Michelle looked almost insulted. Couldn't he tell how hard she was working at being as calm as she was? All she wanted to do was become hysterical but so far she had managed to keep that suppressed. "I'm fine Tony. I just need to get home so I can pack some things and organise a flight."

Tony didn't believe her for a second but he knew Michelle enough to know it was better to follow her lead. He would just make sure he was there when she was ready to allow herself to be upset. "Alright then, I'll drive you to your place and help you get organised."

That seemed to settle Michelle a little bit. "Thanks Tony." She went into his bathroom to change. When she came out Tony was packing a bag of his own and on his telephone to the airlines. Michelle listened in shock as he booked 2 seats on the next flight out. When he hung up the phone Michelle struggled to find her voice. "What are you doing?"

"What? You don't think I'd let you go on your own do you?"

"But Tony, I'd never expect you to do that for me. What about work? I'll be fine…really."

Tony stopped shoving things into his bag and took Michelle's hand. "This isn't up for discussion Michelle, I am coming with you. I won't get in your way, I promise – I am just going to be there when you need me."

Finally Michelle's face relaxed a little and a tiny smile appeared. "Have you always been this bossy?"

Tony kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. He couldn't help but smile too. "Yes. Now grab your shoes and let's go to your place, we don't have a lot of time."

By the time they arrived in Chicago it was after dinner. Michelle wanted to go straight to the hospital before they did anything else. Tony hailed them a cab and held Michelle's hand as they were driven to the hospital. He was really worried about her, she had been so quiet all day and hadn't eaten a thing he was sure since last night. He hadn't pushed her to talk at all, he had just watched her carefully and used every opportunity possible to make sure she realised he was there for her. Twice he had thought she was finally ready to surrender to her feelings but then she surprised him by taking a quick hug from him and then trudging forward again.

They hadn't discussed the night before at all and Tony desperately wanted to address it but he didn't feel the timing was appropriate right now. He had a clear memory of everything that had happened last night and he wanted to thank her for everything she had done. He wanted to apologise for being so forward with her and at the same time he wanted her to know how amazing it had been to spend the night with her. Waking up with her in his arms had truly been the most perfect thing he could have hoped for.

Before she knew it, they were standing outside her father's room. When Michelle hesitated, Tony put his arm around her. "Do you want to go in by yourself? I will wait right here for you."

"Will you come with me?"

Tony gave her an assuring smile. "Of course I will." He took her hand and began to lead her into the room. "We will do this together…ok?"

Michelle almost lost her breath in shock of seeing her father covered in tubes. His eyes were closed and if it weren't for the machines attached to him you wouldn't be able to tell whether he was even breathing or not. She stood staring at him willing her feet to move. She wanted to hug him but that seemed impossible with all of the tubes.

Tony's voice snapped her out of her trance. "It's ok Michelle, everything you see is helping him." He gripped her hand tightly and led her to the chair next to the bed. He sat next to her with a comforting hand running across her shoulders.

Her father's doctor entered the room and immediately took position on the other side of the bed. "I'm John Desslers doctor, Steve Carson."

Tony stood and shook his hand. "Dr. Carson, I am Tony Almeida and this is John's daughter Michelle."

After the pleasantries were aside, Dr. Carson explained to Tony and Michelle her father's condition. He had suffered a moderate heart attack and may require by-pass surgery but they were waiting to see how he settled first. He was stable and just sleeping the drugs and trauma off right now. By tomorrow he would be a lot more alert.

Tony could see Michelle had begun to relax a little at hearing the doctor's words. Finally she asked what she had wanted to know all day. "So he is going to be ok?"

"Yes. A change in lifestyle is on the table now, he will need to be a lot more conscious of how he takes care of himself but over-all he should recover from this quite nicely. Of course we will have to see how he goes over the next 24 hours regarding by-pass surgery."

Michelle took a huge breath of air and thanked the doctor. After spending the entire day bracing herself for the news that she might lose her father it was hard to know what to do with the relief she felt.

After the doctor left Michelle finally took her fathers hand and held it tightly. Tony decided to give her a couple minutes and so he told her he would just be outside the door where he would book them a hotel for the next couple nights. Michelle thanked him profusely as he made his way out of the room.

Before he dialled Tony leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Hearing that Michelle's father was going to be ok was the biggest weight off his shoulders. It had been ripping him up inside seeing Michelle like this all day and the thought of the news being any worse had scared the hell out of Tony. It dawned on him that Michelle's happiness was about the only thing that mattered. He didn't think twice about booking only one room for the both of them. He found a place only a few minutes away. Once he was done with that he placed another call to CTU. He had spent a long time today trying to decide how to explain both his and Michelle's absence from work for the next few days. There wasn't a lot he could say except for the truth, besides he had decided flying somewhere over the middle of the country that his relationship with Michelle was more important than anything work would say about the matter. Once on the line with Chappelle he launched into his explanation straight away. Without going into detailed he explained that Michelle needed a few days break and he wanted to be with her. Although not to happy with the situation Chappelle knew he couldn't say much because they were both owed so many days relief anyway.

Relieved things had gone relatively smoothly with Chappelle, Tony made his way back to Michelle. She stood up as he entered the room.

"The nurse said he won't wake up tonight and it would be best if we come back in the morning."

Tony nodded his head as Michelle slid her arms around his waist. "I booked us a room nearby. We should go back and get you something to eat."

Michelle reached up and kissed Tony softly on the lips. "I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Michelle didn't even bat an eye-lid when she learned Tony had booked them one room to share. The thought of going without him even for a little while didn't feel like an option right now. He had been everything she had needed all day.

She decided what she needed was a shower. She turned the water on and as she began to undress she finally let herself think about the last couple of days. Between everything at work and now her father she felt overwhelmed by her emotions. She had kept herself together all day which she was surprised at. She knew it was because Tony was giving her any strength she didn't have. No one had ever been as good to her as Tony had been today and she wondered how she had ever coped without him.

Her thoughts crossed back to the feeling she had experienced while waiting to see her father. She had always been very close to her dad and thinking about him lying in the hospital like that made her heart ache. What would she have done if she had lost him? Without warning tears started to stream down her face and she knew she was useless to stop them this time. A she started to sob for the first time she sat on the floor pulling her knees up under her chin.

Tony was sitting on the end of the bed going over the room service menus when he heard Michelle crying. He jumped to his feet and made a bee line for the bathroom door. He stopped himself seconds before he went flying in, realising that she was showering. What would she think of him just bursting in? But how could he just leave her in there crying to herself – he knew that could be the loneliest feeling in the world. He couldn't stand hearing her sobs anymore, he had to go to her, if she kicked him out – so-be-it but he had to try and be there for her.

"Michelle…" He opened the bathroom door to see her curled up into a little ball sitting in just her panties and t-shirt. With the hot water still running the room was filled with steam – the sight broke Tony's heart. He raced over, turned the water off and gathered her in his arms. "Hey, hey…come here…"

Michelle latched on to Tony drawing his body in as close as possible. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. They way she held on to him made him feel more protective of her than he thought possible. She was finally letting him know that she needed him and that was such a proud feeling. She began to take deep breaths and calm down. Tony stood up bringing her with him.

"God I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean to…"

He traced her tear-stained cheek with his thumb. "It's about time if you ask me…"

"What?"

"Sweetheart, it is ok to be upset. After everything you have been through, I don't know how you've managed to keep it together this long."

Michelle began wiping her eyes. "I thought I'd feel better if I had a shower, but I guess I just started thinking too much."

Tony ran his hands down the side of her body and rested them on her waist. "I think a shower would do you the world of good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously, thank you so much for the awesome reviews - I can't thank you all enough for being so supportive! Here is the fluffy love scene you have all been waiting for, I hope I haven't dissappointed! Make sure to let me know if there is something you want to see in this story...**

They stood for a moment staring into each others eyes. Tony could feel himself becoming more and more turned on as he held her so close. He couldn't help looking down and stealing glances at her gorgeous, long legs. Her top wasn't very long and he could clearly see all of her black lace underwear. He tried to keep calm as she ran her fingers up and down his chest but it was next to impossible. He pictured what it would be like to shower with her, hold her naked body in his hands. The image was almost too much and he felt himself becoming flustered. Either he had to get out of this situation immediately or pull her into the shower right now. Fortunately she began to undo each button on his shirt whilst looking at him seductively. He heard a deep groan escape from his throat. Momentarily he was embarrassed but that soon disappeared when in obvious reaction to him she pulled his shirt to the side and kissed his bare chest.

As Michelle slid her tongue down to his belly button she felt his hands slide down her back to the bottom of her shirt where he then gently pulled it over her head. When she stood before him in just her panties she could see his approval of her by the growing bulge in his pants. Her legs went weak as he lifted her face to his and kissed her with so much intensity that she had to grip onto him just to keep herself steady. When she couldn't stand it anymore she reached for his buckle and impatiently fumbled with it until his pants were successfully around his ankles.

Tony picked Michelle up in his arms and set her down so she was sitting on the counter. He stood between her legs and had her lean back as far as she could. He flicked his tongue over her nipple gently as he firmly ran his hands from her stomach up and down her legs. She began to moan his name repeatedly, lighting a desire within him that he had never felt before. He had to have her, he had never wanted anything more. He broke away from her enough to rip her underwear off, she leaned forward to do the same to him but he couldn't wait any longer, he had to taste her. He pushed her back, kneeled down and started kissing the insides of her thighs.

He wrapped his arms around the outsides of her thighs in an effort to keep her still but her entire body continued to spasm at his touch. He was having so much trouble keeping a lid on his own reactions to her, the feel of her hips repeatedly pressing into him mixed with the moaning of his name was almost too much to bare. Soon he found his body jerking in response to her movements.

It didn't take long for Tony to push Michelle over the edge. He continued to gently stroke and kiss the insides of her thighs as he was simply in awe of her response to his touch. She pulled him back up her body until their mouths could once again connect. Michelle's fingers reached desperately for his boxer shorts and Tony helped her dispose of them. She forced him to take a step back and then she slid off the counter and went to drop to her knees in front of him.

He caught her in his arms. "Baby, I won't last…I need to be inside you now."

"Oh my god Tony…"

He led her into the bedroom and within moments he found Michelle pulling his body down onto hers. He forced himself to try and take things slowly, to enter her just a fraction at a time. She was looking deep into his eyes as if she was looking at his soul and the connection he felt to her was stronger than anything he had ever known. Finally Michelle arched her back and thrust her hips into the air offering him all of her. The motion embedded him deeply within her and he felt any sense of self-control slipping. Tony wanted it to last forever but he knew he couldn't. Every muscle in his entire body tensed up as he willed himself to hold on for as long as possible.

Michelle couldn't fathom how incredible it was to be covered by Tony. His hands were sliding over her body, his tongue was roughly tracing her neck and she could hear his deep groans with every move. She matched his rhythm and a fiery sensation spread through her body with each stroke.

"Tony….I'm close…"

Tony wanted to talk but nothing but grunts and groans seemed to get past his lips. Instead he gripped her chin and made her look him in the eyes as they were both pushed over the edge.

Tony collapsed on top of Michelle and smothered her face in kisses. "You're so amazing…so special…so…perfect."

"Tony you…well you…you are everything."

After what felt like minutes but was actually well over an hour they decided to venture out of the bed and order in something to eat. They had barely spoken, unable to put into words how they really felt. It wasn't uncomfortable, the looks they offered one another said everything they needed to hear for the moment.

45 minutes later they were eating chicken on the bed wrapped up in bathrobes.

"Umm Michelle, I let work know earlier that we both wouldn't be in for a few days."

Michelle couldn't believe it, she hadn't given her and Tony's shared absence any thought. "What did they say? What did you tell them?"

"That you needed to be away for a few days and I wanted to be with you. Chappelle wasn't thrilled but we have so many days owing he knew there wasn't a lot he could say."

"And he didn't care that we are away together?"

"I wouldn't say he didn't care, but he didn't make a big deal about. He'll probably throw the book in my face about it when we get back."

"Tony, I don't expect you to put your position on the line for me…"

Tony didn't let her finish. "You should."

He shocked Michelle. His words had been so matter of fact that it took a moment for them to actually sink in.

Tony could tell he had thrown her so he took her hand. "Listen Michelle, I care about you. Work can be sorted out and it doesn't matter how much shit they throw my way it's not going to change my feelings for you. I'm not going to hide 'us' from anyone."

Michelle's heart fluttered. "I don't even know what to say Tony, I still can't even believe this is happening. You know I feel the same why right?"

"What Iknow is that you're gorgeous and I am so lucky to be here with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews - you are all the best. I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated. I was starting to think I'd never get this chapter finished, I struggled with it so much. Anyways, it's not the best but at least I've finally done a little more. Hope you think it is ok.**

**I don't own 24, if I did there would have been a 'Tony/Michelle' side movie made by now. **

The next day found Tony and Michelle by her father's bedside again. John had been awake for hours in the early morning but had fallen asleep not long before they had arrived. Michelle had been sitting patiently holding her dad's hand whilst Tony quietly read parts of the newspaper to her.

Michelle was only half listening to what he was reading. Her mind continued to drift between worry for her father and Tony. They still hadn't had any kind of 'real' conversation about what was happening between them. Last night had been the most amazing night, after dinner Tony had pulled her into his arms and they had drifted off to sleep watching TV. Waking up next to Tony was incredible, something she hoped she would be able to do a lot more often. She wanted to ask Tony what he was thinking but nerves made her continually let every opportunity pass by.

"Michelle?"

She turned around to see her father looking at her with wide eyes. "Dad, oh…dad, it is so good to see you awake!"

"Thank you for coming out sweetie. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble with work."

Michelle leaned over her dad and hugged him tightly. "Of course I'd be here." As she finished hugging her dad she rested her hand on Tony's shoulder. "Dad I want you to meet Tony."

John's eyes widen and he stuck his hand out.

Tony stood and accepted his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir, I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one…"

Michelle stood. "Dad, can I get you anything? I should probably let the nurse know you are awake."

Before she had a chance to take even a step Tony jumped up. "Hey, I'll go….want some water John?"

"Actually, that would be good, thanks Tony."

Once Tony had left the room it only took a second for John to jump in. "So sweetheart…who is Tony?" He smirked.

"Almeida, Tony Almeida."

John laughed. "I didn't ask for his last name Chelle."

Michelle had to chuckle at herself for being so lost all over the place that she had completely missed her father's point. "Umm yeah…he is pretty special to me Dad."

"Well anyone could have figured that out from the way you go all goo goo eyed at him."

Michelle pushed her Dad's arm and blushed dramatically. "Dad, I do not…"

"Don't worry sweetheart he was looking at you like that too."

"Really?" Michelle forced herself to try and regain some of her composure before Tony came back in. "You know, he wouldn't let me fly out here alone – said he wanted to be here for me if I needed him."

John took his daughters hand. "Now that's the kind of thing a father likes to hear."

Tony waltzed back in with a nurse in tow. He handed John a glass of water before taking a seat. He and Michelle sat in silence as the nurse checked John over.

Once the nurse had left the room again John spoke up. "So Tony, are you with CTU as well?"

"Yes sir."

When Michelle realized Tony wasn't going to say it himself she spoke up. "Tony just made director of CTU dad."

Tony sunk his head shyly but then John's voice demanded his gaze. "Well that is fantastic. Congratulations Tony."

The 3 of them sat chatting for an hour before the nurse came in and suggested that Tony and Michelle let her father rest some more. They told him they would be back in later on and then began to make their way out of the hospital.

Once inside the privacy of their hotel room Michelle wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. "My dad loved you…"

He snaked his arm around her slim shoulders. "I doubt he would if he knew what I got up to with his gorgeous daughter last night." Tony smirked proudly.

Michelle's jaw dropped open in shock but she quickly closed it and tried to keep her cool. "Oh really?...and what would that have been? I remember a nice dinner and some TV…"

Tony nibbled on her ear. "Are you suggesting I remind you?"

As his hand trailed from her cheek down to her neck Michelle blushed. She racked her mind for a witty comeback but she had nothing. All she could concentrate on was the feel of Tony's touch. His eyebrows rose at her, as if he was asking her again. Finally she spoke. "Are you suggesting a repeat performance?"

Tony laughed. "Well it certainly was a performance I wouldn't mind repeating!"

Michelle laughed along with him for a moment and then they both stood there in silence. They both had so much to say and they knew they were scooting around the discussion by making jokes. Tony wondered why he was finding it so hard to just let go and tell her everything that he was feeling. How much in love he had fallen with her, how much he needed her and wanted her.

Finally, "Michelle, do we need to talk?"

"About what?"

"Us. The last couple days. Everything basically."

Tony had given her an opening. A clear shot to let him know how she was feeling but yet she still felt hesitant to take it. "I don't know, you know I appreciate you being here with me now, right?"

Tony took her hand and led her to the bed where they both took a seat. "I want to be here. What about last night and the other night at my house…"

"When you were drunk…"

Tony smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I was. I mean…are you glad you saw me at the bar Chelle?"

"Of course I am, although I do wonder if that hadn't happened if 'we' would have happened."

She had caught him a little off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just….it's just…if I hadn't gone to the bar that night, would I have just seen you back at work another day and everything gone back to normal or would you have made a move?"

"So you think all of this is simply the result of me getting pissed the other night?"

Michelle dropped Tony's hand. "No, that's not what I said…"

"Sounds like you are questioning whether or not this is what I want."

"Forget it Tony, I didn't mean it like that."

Tony stood up and slowly paced the room. "So what exactly did you mean?"

Michelle was so relieved to hear her phone ringing. She knew she had managed to insult Tony, she certainly didn't mean for things to go this way. She flipped open her phone and took the call.

Tony was surprised how defensive he had become so quickly. As she talked on the phone he tried to take a minute to figure out why. It didn't take long for Michelle's concerned voice to snap him back into reality. She was arguing now with someone and getting visibly upset as each minute passed. Tony found himself edging towards her and gently tracing his hand up and down her back. She slammed her phone shut and threw it across the room.

"What's going on Michelle? Who was that?"

Her voice raised, "my stupid fu..." she caught herself and took a deep breath before starting again. "My brother. It was my brother. He is here…well at the hospital…and he says that Dad has to…"

He held her arm. "Your dad has to what?"

"Tony he has to have the bypass surgery."

Tony was shocked. "But he was ok just like an hour ago."

Michelle pulled back. "He was wasn't he! Why would this be happening? I have to go to the hospital…"

"Ok." Tony grabbed his wallet and Michelle's phone from across the room and then led her out of the door. He didn't know what to say, he just knew he had to be everything she needed. As they walked down the hall he wrapped his arm around her, pressed a firm kiss to her temple and mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

At the hospital Michelle and Tony listened as the doctor explained the procedure. John had quickly become unstable and they felt it was smart to perform a double bypass whilst he still had the strength to handle it. Danny spent the entire time sitting on the other side of the room eyeing Tony off, obviously more distracted by his presence then the situation at hand. Michelle consented to the surgery as her father was sedated and stepped out to the station to sign the paper work.

Danny made his way to Tony. "You're from CTU."

Tony nodded his head. "Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Michelle."

"I wasn't aware she was seeing anyone. Besides I'm here now…"

Tony was trying to patient with Danny simply because it was Michelle's brother and he didn't want to upset her further. He faced him and spoke with a firm but gentle tone. "That's great, it is good you are here but I want to be here for Michelle as well."

Danny backed off. The look in Tony's eye and the tone of his voice was enough to warm him not to cause anymore trouble. He simply nodded his head and took a step back.

When Michelle came back into the room Danny started up with her straight away. "Why did you sign the forms Michelle? He would have been ok you know."

"Danny, I'm following what the doctors say ok? They know best."

They argued for a few minutes as Michelle tried to make Danny understand the situation. Tony was furious at Danny for adding to the drama but kept his thoughts to himself. Eventually her brother stormed out of the room. Michelle turned to Tony and shook her head. "Sorry you had to see that."

"That's ok, I don't understand why he is set on giving everyone such a hard time."

"That's Danny for you – nothing is ever simple or easy and he has a problem with just about every decision I ever make."

"Don't let him get to you Chelle, you have enough on your plate at the moment. You made the right decision with your dad – you know that."

Michelle nodded her head and reached her hand up to Tony's chest. "Thanks Tony." She gripped his shirt and put her other hand on his shoulder. "Ummm….about before. I know I upset you, I didn't mean too."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what you said Chelle."

Michelle leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

Tony began to stroke her hair and Michelle sighed in relief. He kissed the top of her head. "Maybe I haven't been clear enough about my feelings. There was so much going on between us that was 'unspoken' about for so long and then in just a matter of days everything has moved so quickly."

"I think that's what I was trying to get at before Tony."

Tony pulled his body back enough that he would be able to look into her eyes. She slipped her arms inside his jacket around his waist and he used one hand to cup her face and the other to wrap around her neck. "I'm sorry it took all of those horrible events to bring us together Chelle. When I see what we have now I regret how much time I've wasted not being with you."

"Let's not even worry about that Tony. Lets just concentrate on now and how amazing the last couple days together have been."

A small smile crept across his face. "You think it has been amazing?"

Michelle blushed a little. "Well…" she stopped at first hesitant at how much to offer but then decided he was more than worth putting herself out there for. "Yes, better than amazing….incredible. Even with all the other shit going on, when you look at me the way you do Tony, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

She stopped him dead in his tracks. He could barely put a coherent thought together, never mind a sentence. Just like that it felt as though the world had been lifted off his shoulders, as if that was all he needed to hear. He wondered how he would ever be able to come up with anything that would mean as much to her as that just did to him….then without even another thought the answer dropped out of his mouth. "I love you."


End file.
